familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Walker Cemetery, Athens Township, Calhoun County, Michigan, USA
Walker Cemetery, Athens Township, Calhoun County, Michigan, USA General * Sign * General View of Cemetery Grave List guide: beginning from SW corner Grave 1 - ? E. Walker, 1877 - 1928 Grave 2 - illegible Grave 3 - W.T.T. Grave 4 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 5 - W.R.W. Grave 6, two names on one marker, common inscription on base 6c: Walker :Grave 6a - Wm. E. Walker, Born ? 30, 1820, Died Apr. 27, 1892 :Grave 6b - Phebe J. Walker, Born ? Grave 6(i) - Father Grave 7 - Eliza A., ? of ? Walker ? Grave 8 - illegible Grave 9 - Timothy Griswore, Died May 13, 1862, AE. 61 y'rs & ? Grave 10 - T. ? Grave 11 - T. Miller Grave 12 - Father, 1801 - 1868 Grave 13 - Mother, 1818 - 1895 Grave 14 - Martha ? Grave 15 - artifact, appears to be broken grave marker Grave 16 - illegible Grave 17 - illegible Grave 18 - illegible Grave 19 - ? Walker, Died ? symbol Grave 20 - Harriett A. Brown, 1835 - 1918 Grave 21, two names on one marker :Grave 21a - John H. Watkins, 1804 - 1881 :Grave 21b - Sally Watkins, his wife, 1803 - 1898 ? Grave 22, two names on one marker :Grave 22a - Wm. S. Watkins, Died June 26, 1886, Aged 56 yrs 6 m's & 19 days :Grave 22b - Jennie, his wife, Died Jan. 19, 1878, Aged 32 years Grave 23, two names on one marker, common inscription: Kellogg :Grave 23a - George, Born Aug. 23, 1800, Died Aug. 31, 1859 :Grave 23b - Lydia, Born Oct. 23, 1800, Died May 27, 1886 Grave 24 - Philander Kellogg, Died M ? 3, 186? Grave 25 - illegible Grave 26 - Will, 1842 - 1863 Grave 27 - ?, wife of ?, Died ? Grave 28 - Asa, son of ?, Died ? 18 ? Grave 29 - Our little Willie, Willie, son of Geo. & Ag?es Kellogg, Died ? Grave 30 - ? Died Dec. 21, 18?, AE. 52 y'rs ? & ? Grave 31 - John E. Hanson, BGLR. CO. H, 2 MO. CAV. Grave 32, three names on one marker, common inscription: Hanson :Grave 32a - Emily Jane, wife of John B. Hanson, Born Dec. 30, 1846, Died Jan. 24, 1876 : Grave 32b - Ruth C., daughter of J.B. & E.J. Hanson, Born Feb. 4, 1870, Died March 15, 1870 : Grave 32c - Newell E., son of J.B. & E.J. Hanson, Born Dec. 26, 1870, Died Dec. 26, 1871 Grave 32(i) - illegible Grave 32(ii) - illegible Grave 32(iii) - illegible Grave 33 - William C. Hanson, Died J ? AE. ? Grave 34 - illegible Grave 35 - illegible Grave 36 - ? of ? Watkins, Died ? 1878 ? Grave 37 - with cemetery plot marker inscribed: 66 Grave 38 - illegible Grave 39 - illegible Grave 40 - Corpl. Dan'l S. Robinson ? Grave 41 - Caroline, wife of D.S. Robinson, Died July 28, 1873, Aged 50 y's 10 m & 13 d ? Robinson of inscription Grave 42 - Mother, 1841 - 18? Grave 43 - Mary, wife of J.T. Story, Died Aug. 31, 187?, Aged 32 y? Grave 43(i) - artifact, unknown if grave marker, leaning on back of Grave 43 Grave 44 - illegible Grave 45 - G.?. Storey, Died July 4, 1887, Aged 59 y'rs 6 m's Grave 46 - illegible Grave 47 - illegible Grave 48, two names on one marker, common inscription: Teetzel :Grave 48a - Mary G., 1861 - 1930 :Grave 48b - Henry M., 1856 - 1940 Grave 49 - A. Eyre, 81 - 35 Grave 50 - V.J. Eyre, 23 - 34 Grave 51 - William McDonald, Died May 28, 1892, Aged 75 yrs. ? of inscription Grave 52 - ? Aged 83 y's ? Grave 52(i) - artifact, unknown if grave marker Grave 53 - ? Aged ?3 y'rs 2 m's ? is ? gone to ? of inscription Grave 54 - Our Mother ? Grave 55 - illegible Grave 56 - Phe?ie M., daughter of ? & ? Lyon, Died Mar. ?, 18?, Aged 10 y'rs 7 m's ? Grave 57 - ? deatoh ?table letter grave marker Grave 58 - Anna L., daughter of ? Brown ? Grave 59 - Mother Grave 60, three names on one marker :Grave 60a - Tho's Oldham, Died Apr. 9, 1878, Aged 55 y's. 4 mo. 25 d's. : Grave 60b - Willie, son of Tho's & E.H. Oldham, Died Jan. 1, 1865, Aged 2 y's 1 mo. 15 d's. :Grave 60c - Eliza A., wife of Thomas Oldham, 1831 - 1895 Grave 61, two names on one marker :: Grave 61a - S. Converse, July 28, 1825 - May 23, 1904, Co.A., 28th Mich Rgt. U.S. ::Grave 61b - Samantha, his wife, Aug. 28, 1834 - Dec. 15, 1891 Grave 62 - ? daughter of ? Died ? Grave 63 - ? Born May ?, Died Mar. 30, 1872 ? Grave 64 - Infant daughter of ? Brown, Died ? AE. ? Grave 65 - ? Lewis H. Johnson, Died ?, Aged 32 ? Grave 66 - Lyman ?. Johnson, ? Co. A ? U.S. ?, Died April 6, 18? AE. ? y'rs ? m's & 28 d's ? Grave 67 - ? Apr. 10, 1863 ? Grave 68 - Mary ? Grave 69 - John W. Libhart, 1884 - 1942 Grave 70, two names on one marker, common inscription: Libhart :Grave 70a - Newton, 1851 - 1885 :Grave 70b - Mary Ann, 1851 - 1891 Grave 71 - Laura ? Grave 72 - Martha Fuller, 1836 - 1926 Grave 73 - Mary ? June 17, 1861 ? Grave 74 - Willard L. Fuller, May 21, 1819 - May 25, 1897; Fuller of inscription Grave 75 - Lydia, Lydia A., wife of ? Grave 75(i) - artifact, unknown if grave marker Grave 76 - ? of ? Wood, Died June 9, 1866, Aged ? y'rs 6 m's & 5 d's. of inscription Grave 77 - illegible Grave 78 - illegible Grave 79 - illegible Grave 80 - Roxania, wife of ? Grave 81 - Lizzie J. ? AE. ? Grave 82 - ?ley H. ? Hanson, Died Apr. 4, 187? AE. ? Grave 83 - Bert D. Wood ? Grave 84 - M.J. Grave 85 - ? 71 ? Grave 86 - illegible Grave 87, two names on one marker, common inscription: Wood ::Grave 87a - Martha J., wife of S.H. Wood, Died Oct. 19, 1896, Aged 76 years ::Grave 87b - S? Wood, Died Nov. 12, 18?7, Aged 45 years Grave 88 - illegible Grave 89 - Jane E., wife of Wm. Wren, Died July 10, 1870, ? y'rs ? 6 d? Grave 90 - Mary A. ? Wren ? Grave 91 - William Wren, Died Feb. 16, 1879, Aged 74 y'rs ? Grave 92 - ? Woodworth, Died Nov. 30, 1863, AE. ? Grave 93 - ?stu? B. Woodworth, Died March 19, 18? Grave 94 - ? Brown Grave 95 - Ann Grave 96 - William Grave 97, two names on one marker, common inscription: Garwell ::Grave 97a - William Garwell, May 16, 1819 - May 14, 1878 ::Grave 97b - Ann, his wife, ? 14, 181? - Dec. 22, 1900 Grave 98 - illegible Grave 99 - ?, wife of ?, Died ? Grave 100 - illegible Grave 101 - Mary E., wife of A. Woodworth, Died Sept. 5, 185?, Aged 23 yrs. 8 m's. ? ds. ? Grave 102 - Our little boy, Webster, son of A.J. & E.?. Woodworth ? Grave 103 - Robert Hameton, Died Feb. 19, 186? Grave 103(i) - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 104 - infant son ? Grave 105 - Ca?ton W. Fuller, Died Dec. ?, 1889, Aged ? yrs ? m's 29 d's; Fuller of inscription Grave 106 - Marian M. Fuller, 1855 - 1936 Grave 107 - Clinton W. Fuller, 1848 - 1889 Grave 108 - ?alsey T. ? Grave 109 - illegible Grave 110 - William Colb?, Co. D. 1st Mich ? Grave 110(i) - artifact, unknown if grave marker Grave 111, three names on one marker, common inscription: Ware; We who are left raise this stone in memory of those who are gone, 1888, William, Charles, Carrie :Grave 111a - Sylvester S. Ware, Born May 1, 182?, Died Jan. 2?, 1883 :Grave 111b - Judith E., his wife, Born Mar. ?, 1822, Died Feb. ?, 1887 : Grave 111c - Bird E., son of S.S. & J.E. Ware, Born Sept. 19, 1862, Died Apr. 10, 1863 Grave 111(i) - Father Grave 112 - Our little one, Infant son of Wm.E. & Elva V. Ware, Died Aug. 12, 1882 Grave 113 - Infant son of S.S. & J.E. Ware, Died Apr. 8, 1863 ? 6 ? Grave 114 - Alvira E. ? Died ? Grave 115 - illegible Grave 116, two names on one marker :Grave 116a - ? died ? 1863 :Grave 116b - ? his wife, Born ? 1808, Died ? Grave 117 - Jared Grave 118, three names on one marker :Grave 118a - Hiram Tuttle, Died Aug. 10, 18?7, Aged 53 y'rs :Grave 118b - Roxanna, wife of Jared S. Tuttle, Died ?, 1845, Aged 32 y'rs :Grave 118c - Diantha Lee, Born Nov. 23, 1805 Grave 118(i) - Hiram Grave 118(ii) - Roxanna Grave 118(iii) - artifact, appears to be part of old entry gate Grave 119 - Emma ?, dau. of N.F & M.E. ? Grave 120 - Newton L., son of ? & ? R?ndolph, Died ? 21, 185? Grave 121 - Nancy A., wife of N.F. Randolph, Died July 26, 1856, AE. 22 years 9 ms. & 6 ds. Grave 122 - Sarah, dau'r of J. ? M. Calhoun, Died Dec. 5th, 1851, Aged ? Grave 123 - illegible Grave 124 - Thomas Willson, Died Sept. 15, 1849, Aged 58 yrs, ? mo & 11 days Grave 125 - Emma S., wife of David Willson, Died Oct. 30, 1854, Aged 23 years & 6 mos., in life beloved, in death lamented Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all graves transcribed and photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 20 August 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in Calhoun County, Michigan